A Christmas CARYL
by SOA loving mom
Summary: What happens if when Rick banishes Carol that Daryl accidentally knocks him out? Rick is visited by old friends from the past to help him see making her leave was a huge mistake that could kill them all. Joint story with Vickih! Our twist on 'A Christmas Carol'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….Christmas Visits

**Well Vickih and I started thinking about this whole mess on the show and then about how much we want to kick Rick somewhere bad and she thought….what about a Scrooge with Rick! So we did this little thing for you! We really hope you like it! Another joint story for us! **

**For this one pretend it's around Christmas time and the governor never showed up at the prison. BECAUSE WE LOVE HERSHEL! DAMN IT! So here you go! Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas, Season's Greetings, whatever! Just HAPPY DAMN LIFE! LOL….and CARYL ON. Kaye and Vicki**

**-Christmas-**

"Daryl, I'm telling you she said she killed them! She said she did it and she had NO REMORSE!"

Daryl paced back and forth glaring at him, "THAT AIN'T HER! IF YOU WOULD'VE WAITED I COULD'VE TALKED TO HER! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE FOR FUCK SAKES! THE KIDS WILL WANT HER!"

Rick sighed, "She'll be fine! She's got a car and supplies."

Daryl grabbed Rick by the front of the shirt, "KEEP SAYIN' THAT AND MAYBE YOU'LL BELIEVE IT!"

Daryl shoved him away, stomping toward the stairs, "I'm goin' to look for her."

Rick grabbed his shoulder, "NO!"

Daryl had all he could take, he'd gotten better over the past few years the group had been together about lashing out in anger but this time, he couldn't hold back. His fist connected with Rick's jaw sending him backward.

Rick twisted and felt himself falling, then there was nothing but darkness.

Daryl watched in horror as Rick's body spun around from the force of the blow. Daryl tried to catch him, but he went down the stairs hitting his head on every step. Daryl screamed for Hershel and they got Rick into his cell.

Daryl paced outside waiting as Hershel looked him over. When the kind man came out of the cell, he smiled at Daryl, "He's gonna be fine, has a good bump on the head. We'll watch over him, make sure there's no bleeding in the brain, but I think he'll wake up and have a headache." Hershel put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "I understand why you're mad son, I wasn't happy that he did this on his own. We'll find her, but maybe you should wait till he wakes up."

Daryl nodded; he hadn't meant to really hurt Rick, but he needed to know that what he did might just get Carol killed. A world without Carol in it, was no world at all for Daryl, she was all he had left.

He stalked toward the tombs, Michonne falling in behind him to keep an eye on the hunter. She knew that Carol and Daryl were one of those couples that had something like cosmic love, a love that was so deep nothing could part them. She just worried Daryl was going to do something stupid before they could find her. So she kept to the shadows and followed Daryl into the tombs.

**-Christmas-**

Rick woke up on his bunk to the sound of a familiar chuckle. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to see Shane leaning on the bars. Rick sat up, "Shane? You're dead."

Shane smiled standing up straight his hands going to his hips, "Yup, I am and I'm here to help you."

Rick shook his head, now he knew he was going crazy, "Why would you help me?"

Shane walked over and crouched down next to Rick, "You were my best friend, the only person I ever really had and I fucked that up." Shane looked down at his hands, then back at Rick, "I fell in love with Lori and lost my mind. I was going to kill you out there, you did the only thing you could and killed me first. I'm sorry for that and I'm paying now. That's why I want to help you. I want to help you become the man you were."

Shane stood up towering over Rick, "You fucked up sending Carol away. She was the heart of this group, holding y'all together. Daryl was right, she didn't do this. So you get a second change, tonight you will be visited by three others. People who want to help you so you don't become like me."

Rick stood up, "But I don't understand? How did I screw up? I did what I thought was best."

Shane snickered, "That's the problem you're more ME right now than YOU. You know her Rick, she ain't gonna kill anyone if she doesn't have to. Think partner, that's not her M.O. You got blinded by what you think you knew. She's covering for someone, but that's not my story to tell. Just listen to these other visitors I'm telling you, this might be your only chance. Separating Daryl and Carol has screwed up the order of things. Their love is a cosmic one and God gets real pissed about that kind of shit, so you have to see what you did. Just listen to them, and search your heart."

Rick closed his eyes, rubbing at them again, trying to wake himself up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Shane, but now in walker form. Shane looked at his friend, "I love you brother, I'm sorry."

Rick went toward him, but Shane disappeared. Rick ran into the cell block, looking for him, but came up empty. He ran into the common room but no one was there. Rick sat down at one of the tables and put his head in his hands. He really had gone nuts, everyone probably left him.

Carl. Judith.

He started to stand, panic hitting him that his children were gone, when a slender hand squeezed his shoulder, "They're fine."

Rick looked up to stare into the eyes of his wife, "Lori." He stood and hugged her tight against him, taking in her scent. If he was nuts and she was there, he didn't mind.

**-Christmas-**

Lori smiled at him as she pushed away, "The kids are fine. They're just not here right now."

Rick nodded, tears streaming down his face, his hand going to her face, "You're….it's…..you're dead….Carl…Oh God."

Rick buried his face into his wife's shoulder and Lori hugged him tight, her own voice cracking, "I know. You tell him how proud I am of him and what he did." Lori pulled back cupping Rick's face, "But if you don't fix this…..he could be in real trouble…"

Rick shook his head, "I did this for him! She was unstable! She killed people!"

Lori sighed, "You need to look Rick, look and really see where Daryl and Carol came from. They need each other, so much. Come on."

Rick took Lori's hand and they walked out into the yard of the prison, but it wasn't the yard anymore. It was an old seventies kitchen. A small girl with auburn curly hair came in a big smile on her face as she went to the stove and put the tea pot on. Rick watched her as she hummed to herself, clinging to a small rag doll. Rick looked at Lori, "It's Carol."

Lori nodded, "Yes, she was five here. This was her last good Christmas memory."

A voice came from the other room, "Carol Ann sweetheart do you have that tea done yet?"

Little Carol turned around and smiled, "Almost Grandma! I'm coming!"

Rick chuckled to himself as young Carol got on a stool and careful put a tea bag in the cup, pouring the lukewarm water into the cup. She bit her tongue as she dipped the bag up and down and then added two heaping spoonfuls of sugar. Shoving her doll down the front of her shirt she walked carefully into the other room, Rick and Lori following her.

Rick sucked in a breath when he saw Carol take the cup of tea over to the small frail older woman a recliner. "She's sick."

Lori nodded, "Carol's parents were big drinkers, it's Christmas Eve and they went out leaving her grandmother and Carol alone. Her grandmother was really the only person she ever had."

Rick swallowed hard thinking back to his own family who didn't have much, but always had each other. He watched as Carol sat carefully on the arm of the chair watching her grandmother sip from the tea cup the old woman smiled, "Just like I like it. Do you like your new dolly I made you?"

Little Carol leaned in and hugged the woman, "YES! I named her Sophia after you Grammy. I love you Grammy."

The old woman smiled, hugging her back, "I love you too Carol Ann, remember to always be sweet and kind and God will reward you someday with a man that will love you with all his being."

Little Carol nodded, "I will Grammy."

Just then the door opened and a man and woman stepped in. The man growled, "Why is she still up?"

Carol's grandma frowned, "She was helping me, boy."

Carol's mom stepped forward yanking Carol off the arm of the chair, "Well she was supposed to be in bed hours ago! Come on you little shit."

Carol's grandma got up from the chair, "DON'T YOU MANHANDLE THAT GIRL!"

Carol's mom shoved Carol's grandmother, the old woman hit her head on the coffee table as she went down. Carol screamed running to her grandmother, "NO! GRAMMY! NO!"

Rick went to help, but Lori stopped him, "It's just a memory."

Rick looked at her and then back at Little Carol who was sobbing holding her grandmother, "What happened to her?"

Lori sighed, "Her grandmother never woke up after that night. She died a few days later in the hospital. Carol's father told her to tell everyone that grandma fell. No one questioned it. After this Christmas Carol was alone, for a long time, until Sophia and when we lost her, she had Daryl. Come on you need to see something else."

**-Christmas-**

They stepped out the front door, leaving Little Carol to cry on the floor. They came to a rundown house and Rick could hear screaming inside and the sound of a belt on flesh. A few seconds later a small brown haired boy came running out the back door crying. He ran behind a tree and hid, his little chest heaving as he wiped blood from his mouth.

Rick crouched down near him, reaching out his hand, "Daryl."

A pretty small woman ran outside, "Daryl? Daryl baby he's gone."

Daryl stood up pushing away from the tree, looking at the ground, "I'm sorry momma. I was tryin' to be good."

The woman who was sporting a bad black eye knelt down pulling him to her, "It's alright baby boy. I know, he's just mean as a rattlesnake that one." The woman pulled away and used the hem of her shirt to wipe off Daryl's face; Rick briefly thought that Daryl's mom had to have some Cherokee Indian in her. Rick smiled, that must be where he got all his legends from, his mother.

Daryl's mom smiled, "There's my handsome boy. You remember what momma always says, you stay sweet and someday the Great Spirit will see to give you a wife that will fill your heart like you have filled mine Daryl. Promise me you'll remember and you'll stay sweet."

Little Daryl nodded, "I promise momma."

Daryl's mom smiled, standing up, "Come on help me clean up the mess and we'll make some cookies before Merle gets home."

Rick stood there watching them as they walked back to the house, his hands on his hips, "Jesus, what is he four?"

Lori nodded, hugging herself, "Yes. His mother would disappear before next Christmas. Daryl's dad killed her in a jealous rage when he thought a man at the grocery store was hitting on her. Daryl lost the only good thing in his life. That's why Carol is so important to him. Come on you need to see when it started."

**-Christmas-**

A few seconds later they were back at the quarry. Rick looked around seeing his old self and Shane walking toward the woods. Lori smiled, pointing toward the RV, "Not that way, this way."

Rick looked over and saw Carol; she was slamming the pick axe into Ed's head. Lori smiled, "Look at how he watches her. That was the first time he saw another damaged soul, someone that could understand him. He started watching out for her after this."

Rick nodded, "I remember he did start to hover, but I just thought…."

Lori smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder, "You're a man, you thought it was just because she was alone. At first he thought he was just looking out for her because of Sophia, but it wasn't that. Come on let me show you something else."

With a blink of an eye they were at the nursing home in Atlanta. It was just after the CDC and they were running from walkers. When they got into the nursing home, Sophia was sobbing. Daryl turned around and pointed at Carol, "YOU SHUT HER UP OR I'LL SHUT HER UP FOR YOU!"

Carol almost growled, pushing Sophia behind her, "DON'T YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"

Lori smiled, "Watch his face."

Rick watched Daryl's face, "He felt sorry for yelling at them."

Lori smiled, "Yes, now watch hers."

Rick studied Carol's face, he watched her go from pissed to calm to something else, "What just happened?"

Lori chuckled, "It was the moment she fell in love with him. He didn't hurt her when she yelled back and then later upstairs he even tried to make it better between them. This was a big turning point for both of them. See everything led them to this moment. Everything brought them together, they were meant to be. Come on I want to show you one more thing."

**-Christmas-**

Just like that they were back in the prison yard, Rick could see him and Lori in the yard sitting around the fire, it was their first night at the prison. He smiled sadly, wishing he had said all the things he wanted to that night. Lori put her hand on his shoulder; he turned to her, "I'm so damn sorry, I loved you so much."

Lori nodded, "And I love you, but I messed up and you messed up and that kind of thing happens. But this isn't about us. Come on."

They walked toward the overturned bus and Rick heard soft grunts and moans. He snickered, "You've got to be kidding me?"

Lori shook her head and they came into view of the back side of the bus. There pushed up against the bus was Carol, her legs were wrapped around Daryl as he thrust into her. Lori snickered, "None of us knew, but this was the night that they became one. After dancing around each other for so long, they finally became a couple."

Rick sighed, "They never said anything."

Lori nodded, "I know, I didn't know. I even asked, but that's not Daryl and Carol. I don't think they even realize how much their love held this group together, how much the rest of us fed off that bond they have."

Rick looked down at the ground, "But she still did it."

Lori groaned, "Come here."

She stepped around the bus and it was morning, Rick could see Daryl and Carol standing looking out at the walkers. Rick and Lori walked closer and he heard them, "Woman don't want ya goin' near those sick folks while I'm gone. Mikka and Lizzie need ya now."

Carol popped her hip against his smiling at him, "Alright Pookie, just be safe out there."

Daryl smirked, "Always am, see ya tonight."

Carol nodded her head and watched him leave. Rick looked at Lori, "I get it, they're in love."

Lori growled, "You don't get it, when she was with Daryl is when Karen and Dave were killed. Jesus, come on."

**-Christmas-**

Rick found himself standing in Cellblock A where they put the sick. He stood outside of Karen's cell, watching in horror as Bob plunged his knife into the back of her head. Bob had the sickest look on his face, like he enjoyed it. Rick watched as Bob took off a hunk of Karen's hair and put it into his pocket with a smile.

Then there was a gasp and Carol stood there, her gun drawn, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Bob stood up holding up his hands, "I'm so sorry…..she begged me! She wanted me to end it. They're dying, but no one else is sick! I just wanted to help. Please help me…I don't want them to kick me out! I can't do that again, I can't survive alone!" Bob fell onto his knees, grabbing at her shirt, "I can't be alone again."

Rick watched as Carol's face turned to one of understanding and pity, "Bob why?"

Bob sobbed, his hands on his head, "I thought I was doing the right thing! She asked me too and this way maybe no one else will get sick. I'm so sorry…..oh GOD JUST KILL ME!"

Carol sighed, "I'm not killing you. Come on help me drag the bodies out. Then I'll tell Rick I found them dead and put them down. Come on."

Rick turned to Lori, "But they burned the bodies?"

Lori shook her head, her eyes narrowing on Bob, "He burned them, Carol walked in on him doing it while he drunk. She took him to his cell and put him to bed. When she came back Tyreese had already found them and things went south." Lori turned to Rick, "She said she did it, to help him, she thinks he can be saved. Like her and Daryl, but he's a bad man Rick, you can't let him stay here. You have to find Carol."

Rick nodded, "Daryl was right….if I would've waited…..but she should've told the truth!"

Lori sighed, putting her hand on his face, "Maybe, but maybe your heart isn't quite yours yet. I love you my sweet man. Be happy, find love again. Kiss my babies for me."

Rick reached for her, but she disappeared and he was alone in the Cell block again outside his cell. He sighed, but then he heard a booming laugh coming from the common room. He walked in and to his surprise he saw Andrea, sitting on Merle's lap, feeding him grapes. The common room was filled with fruit. Merle had a Santa Claus outfit on and Andrea was wearing an elf outfit. She smiled and looked up at Rick, "Hey Rick!"

**Well did you like it? Would you like more? Review us!**


	2. Presents

Chapter 2…Presents

**WOW! JUST WOW!Thank you guys for so much love for our little joint Christmas story here! Well here is another chapter to push you along! Hope you enjoy as much as we are. Kaye and Vicki!**

**-Christmas-**

Rick stood in disbelief, "Merle? Andrea?"

Andrea stood up, her elf costume riding up and Merle grinned wickedly when he saw her round ass, he reached out and slapped at it, making her giggle and blush. She slapped at his hand, "MERLE! We're working here!"

Merle chuckled standing up, "See Officer Friendly, sacrificing myself for the group got me in good with the big man upstairs and he put me to work with Andrea here." Merle pulled Andrea to him, smiling at her, "Well the two of us always wondered what it would be like and now we got ourselves a little cloud up there that rocks all day long."

Andrea groaned, smiling hiding her face in Merle's Santa suit, "Jesus." She pushed away from him, "It's good to see you Rick. As you can see me and Merle are doing just fine, but this isn't about us."

Merle hooked his thumbs in his Santa belt, "Nope, it's about the shit ya pulled on my brother and his mouse. That boy ain't ever had good in his damn life till her. Ya best bring her back."

Rick sighed, "She's fine out there, she'll be fine."

Andrea crossed her arms over her chest, "Rick, there's more than one person in a relationship. Come on let's show you what I mean. Their love kept the whole group going. Did you know some nights after Lori died that Daryl stayed with Carol while she took care of Jude. That Daryl and Carol were silently behind Carl the past year, helping him, guiding him while you sorted yourself out. That Maggie and Glenn counted on them to help keep their spirits up. That Beth looks to Carol as a mother figure and Hershel sees her as a daughter. Their love touched them all. But Daryl…."

Merle huffed, getting real close to Rick, "Ya best hope he'll make it through this shit or I'll….DAMN IT!"

Andrea smirked, "You know the rules, best behavior or he zaps your ass."

Merle stood there a grimace on his face rubbing his ass cheek. Looking up at the ceiling, "Alright, Jesus I was just freaking kiddin'. Officer Friendly knows that."

Rick shook his head a smirk on his face, "Same old Merle."

Andrea nodded, "Same old Merle, come on you two, lots to do and not much time."

**-Christmas-**

Rick followed Andrea outside to the guard tower. A low candle was burning and when they stepped inside, they saw Glenn and Maggie. They were naked under a blanket, Glenn sitting against the wall holding Maggie, his hand moving up and down her arm, "I'm worried about Daryl."

Maggie sighed, "I am too, I think he's going to leave. I think he has to go after her."

Glenn shook his head, "What was Rick thinking? I know what she did, but Jesus, he should've brought it to the council, let us work this out."

Maggie sat up, leaning her head on Glenn's shoulder, "What're we going to do? There's so much to be done and with Carol gone and Daryl….well Daryl losing it…it's going to fall to us."

Glenn sighed, "I know baby."

Maggie looked at him, tears in her eyes, "I didn't even get to tell her about the baby. She would've helped me…what am I going to do without her?"

Glenn pulled her into his chest and held her as she cried, "I don't know, but we have each other and that's what matters."

Rick looked at Andrea, "I know how much making her leave did. I know! My own kids will miss her."

Merle chuckled, "Can ya hear that?"

Rick listened hard and he could hear the cries of Judith, "Judith."

He ran from the tower, heading toward the cellblock. Merle sighed, "Do ya think this is gonna help sugar?"

Andrea went up on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly, "I sure hope so baby. Come on."

**-Christmas-**

When the three of them got into the cellblock, they saw Beth pacing back and forth with a screaming Judith in her arms. Hershel came out of Rick's cell, a frown on his face, "Carol was the only one to get her calmed down when she got like this."

Beth nodded, "Yeah. I need her tonight daddy. Not just for Jude, I just….things are….she listened to me."

Hershel sighed, "I know Bethie." Hershel covered his mouth as he coughed, looking up at his daughter, "I need her tonight too. We had a few more start to get sick, I'm worried we're going to have another outbreak and with Bob having troubles and Dr. S gone, I needed her. She was the only one with any training. Like now, we need her here to help with Daryl. This is going to break him Bethie; he's lost so much, even before."

Beth nodded, "I know. If you need me, I'm going to see what I can give her, maybe she's hungry."

Rick turned to Andrea, "But I gave her a car and supplies, she's fine."

Merle's face turned dark, "You sure about that asshat?"

**-Christmas-**

The next thing Rick knew he was in the woods, the moonlight hitting them. Andrea stepped forward, "It won't be long, she's almost here."

Merle nodded, glaring at Rick, "Yeah, she's almost here, look at what ya did!"

Rick watched as Carol came into view. "Why isn't she driving the car I left her?"

Merle let out a bark of a laugh "you mean the piece o' shit you left her? That shit died about an hour after she drove off."

Andrea moved closer to Merle, "I can't watch this again."

Carol was running, a backpack and her weapons all she had.

'Where's the rest of her supplies? I left her with plenty!" Rick struggled to understand why he suddenly felt afraid for Carol.

"Dumb ass! How the hell was she goin' ta carry that shit? Just watch." Merle was snarling by this point.

Something caught Carol's attention; she stopped running and dropped her pack and the guns.

"Come on you son of a bitches! I know you're out there!"

Armed only with her knife, Carol turned to face the small herd that came out at the sound of her voice.

As the rotting corpses shambled toward her, Carol let out a yell and threw herself into the mix.

Bodies dropped around her, her knife a blur of movement. The only sounds were the dying sounds of the moans and her rapid breathing.

When the last body fell, Rick turned to the others. "See, I told Daryl she would be just fine. She's a survivor."

Andrea sadly looked at him, "Just watch her, Rick."

Rick glanced at Merle and saw the same sad look on his face. He turned back to Carol.

As he looked on, Carol began cutting the ears off each of the 12 dead and stuck them in her pocket. He remembered Daryl doing the same thing a long time ago.

After she finished her grizzly task, she picked up her bag and started to walk toward them.

Andrea turned her head into Merle's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her "there's still a chance baby, dumb ass here is gonna find that woman, there's still a chance."

Rick finally got a good look at Carol, shocked at what he saw.

Her face was expressionless; everything that made her "Carol" was gone.

There was no light shining from her eyes, her face hard, cold. Everything he had accused her of being.

"Wha…how did this happen. She's only been gone a damn day." Rick asked.

"You took 'im from her. Ya know my brother was the only thing that was keepin' her goin'." Merle was pissed and not afraid to show it.

Andrea added, "She loved all of you, gave so much to the group, but it was Daryl that kept her whole, kept her from being lost to this world. Without him…"

Rick shook his head, "I didn't know, but she's is a survivor now. She'll live. Maybe she'll find another group."

Andrea answered again, "Rick, remember there is more than one person in a couple. You need to see this too."

**-Christmas-**

In a blink, Rick realized they were standing in one of the corridors at the prison. He saw Michonne standing at one end of the hallway.

Daryl sat in front of a cell, the rhythmic sounds of a knife being repeatedly thrust into the floor left a clanging in the air.

Rick was surprised at how broken the man looked. He had never seen Daryl look that bad.

Daryl let out a sigh, got up, opened the door and walked into the cell.

Rick asked, "What is this place? Why is he down here instead of in his cell?"

For the first time in Merle's life, he couldn't answer. It was Andrea's turn to comfort him.

"Rick, you don't know where we are? "She asked

Rick shook head, "No"

Andrea swallowed loudly, "This is the cell where he found her the last time he lost her."

Hard gasping sobs punctuated the air, followed by screams of her name.

Merle jerked in Andrea's arms "Baby, I need to go see him. Please…"

Andrea glanced over at Michonne, "Go ahead, but remember, we can't interfere."

Merle nodded, gave her a quick kiss and melted into the room.

"Rick, he needs her as much as she needs him. The Daryl you know is because of her. I can't tell you anymore, but you really fucked up this time." Andrea turned from him and walked over to Michonne.

"I'm so sorry I left you, I love you." She said as she reached up, trying to wipe away the tears in the other woman's eyes.

Rick heard Michonne speak, "Damn you Rick Grimes, you took everything from him."

Merle returned, looking shattered as Andrea embraced him again.

"Come on baby, he'll fix this. You know, I have something 'Special' for you when we get back home."

Merle let out a smirk, "Is it the same special that I've been askin' about"

Andrea let out a giggle and smacked him on his arm. "Maybe" she said coyly.

Rick cleared his throat, "If you two are done, can we get this show going again?"

"Come on Rick, there's one more thing for you to see here before I take the big man here home."

**-Christmas-**

Rick stood next to Andrea and Merle, his eyes squinting into the dark to see Bob sitting on his bunk a small box in his hands. Andrea pointed at Bob, "You need to see for your own eyes. Things are NOT what you think."

Rick stepped forward and saw Bob open the box, a sick smile spreading across his face as he twirled a lock of dark hair in-between his fingers. Rick got closer looking inside the box he saw several police badges and locks of hair. His head snapped up to Andrea and Merle, "Trophies?"

Merle was grim, "Yeah, fuckers been in three other groups right? Ever wonder how all those assholes got killed? He's a fuckin' serial killer."

Rick shook his head, "NO, this….NO! We let him in!"

Andrea stepped toward Rick, "I know you did and that was the right thing. I told Daryl that last night, we can't get along without people and I meant it. I'm just glad I got Merle now, he's my people now."

Merle smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and biting down on her neck gently, "Damn straight sugar, after we's finished here we best go find a damn Christmas tree and ya can help me undecorate the bitch."

Andrea slapped at his hands, "Jesus, stop, we need to finish up here first. Be good and maybe I'll give you a present."

Merle growled, letting go of Andrea, he adjusted himself and stared at Rick, "My brother, he ain't the kind of man to tell someone how he feels. Just ain't Daryl, never has been, more action than words. If ya don't fix this with him and Carol….well I don't reckon there will be much human left to him. If ya have any heart left ya will look out for him and find Carol…bring her back."

Andrea stepped up to Rick putting a hand on his shoulder, "We all wasted our time here, all of us that are visiting you. Some just didn't do the right thing, like me and Merle. Others got blinded by love like Lori and Shane, others were just bad. But you have a chance to see what brought them together, what they're being apart is doing to the others, and what will happen if you don't find her. Don't waste this chance, you're a good man Rick….you just need to remember it."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am a good man, just haven't felt like one for a long time."

Rick looked up and he was in darkness, Andrea and Merle were gone. Standing at the end of the cellblock was a dark hooded figure. Rick swallowed hard, "Who are you?"

The figure didn't say anything, he just pointed to the door leading out onto the yard. Rick sighed, "I guess you're here to show me what happens if I don't bring Carol back."

The figure nodded and walked out the door. Rick held his head up high and followed the visitor out into the night, afraid of the horrors that awaited him.

**Who is the hooded figure? Just wait for it! Can't wait to see what you think! REVIEW US!**


	3. Future Horror

Chapter 3…Future Horror

**Greetings! Well you get another one today! We are only going about five chapters for this little Christmas tale so we are so glad you are enjoying it! Only one person guessed who the hooded figure was! So here you go!**

**-Christmas-**

Rick walked with the hooded figure, hoping that whatever "it" had to show him wouldn't be all bad.

He was really starting to realize he had messed up, but damn it, they had wanted him to be the leader.

He glanced up, "So who are you? You going to talk to me?"

Rick could see Glenn and Maggie. Both appeared beaten and aged. He didn't have a clue as to the "when" this was happening. Maybe it was something he could fix.

Maggie's once beautiful face looked haggard. She had lost a lot of weight and for someone as small as she was, she was skeletal.

Glenn, his boyish face ragged as he walked next to her.

Rick immediately noticed they didn't speak to each other. Gone were the loving gestures that we so common to the couple. They didn't hold hands, didn't glance at each other.

When they got to the gate, Maggie pulled it open and without a word, Glenn walked out.

This wasn't the young couple that had been very much in love. They acted like strangers who shared the same space.

Rick had to ask, "What happened to them?"

The figure pointed again still not speaking. A flash of light and Rick found himself standing outside the quarantine block.

**Christmas**

As soon as they entered, Rick could hear the wet hacking cough that had started this whole mess. He tried to find the source and was horrified when he saw who it was.

"God, not Hershel!" Rick cried.

Entering the cell where Hershel laid, Rick could see the pain on the old man's face. His eyes blood rimmed, his breathing labored. In his hand he held his bible, but was unable to open it.

One of the Woodbury people was sitting with him, trying to ease the old man's pain.

"Hershel is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

Hershel tried to tilt his head up to look at the other woman, "Carol, could you please get Carol. I need her."

The woman sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Hershel, she's not here anymore."  
Hershel began to cry, "I need Carol, Please get her for me, PLEASE!"

Once again the woman sighed, looking through the medicines they had available, she pulled out a pill, "Hershel, could you take this for me and I'll go get Carol for you. She would want you to take this medicine."

Hershel took the pills and laid back. "Tell her she's like my daughter and I love her. Tell her to watch out for my girls and to hang on to Daryl." With those words, Hershel closed his eyes for the last time.

Rick was pissed, "Why the hell would you show me this! This isn't real, it can't be real!"

The figure turned its head to him and gestured it was time to leave.

The next spot they arrived at was outside of Beth's cell.

**Christmas**

This time Rick could tell roughly how much time had passed.

Beth looked older, closer to early twenties than the late teens he knew her to be.

On her walls were pages and pages of writing. Rick walked over to them and saw the words:

_Carol is gone, Daryl is gone, Daddy is gone, everything is gone. _

_Carol is gone, Daryl is gone, Daddy is gone, everything is gone._

Every page Rick could see had the same words, over and over.

He watched as Beth got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser. As she opened the draw, Rick watched as she pulled out the gun she had hidden.

He tried to reach her but his hands slipped through her. She raised the gun…

Rick spun around, "NO! I can't watch this! Take me out of here! Where's my kids, where are the others?"

The figure seemed to take pity on Rick, just for a moment and escorted him from the cell just as the sound of a single shot rang out.

"This is bullshit! Just because she's gone doesn't mean we would all fall into this mess!" Rick shouted.

The figure shook it's head at him and pointed to the next stop.

He could see Michonne in the distance. "Well Carol being gone won't break her." He thought.

As they moved closer Rick noticed Michonne didn't look like the woman he had come to know and admire.

She looked hard and cold. Those smiles that he was getting used to were gone.

As he got closer to her, he turned and looked to see what she was watching.

Down below them was a compound; Rick could see the people in chains.

Michonne huffed out a breath and walked toward it, sword drawn and ready.

A cry came called out from the look out "It's that black bitch again."

Men rushed out of the gates quickly surrounding the warrior.

Michonne fought with everything she had, but was over whelmed by the shear amounts of opponents.

Rick turned away before the killing stroke fell, but could hear the men joking about what they were going to do with her head.

"Please, I don't want to see any more of this. I get it, I need to find Carol." Rick choked out.

There was a flash of light once again and another figure appeared.

Rick gasped "Dale?"

**Christmas**

"Hi Rick." Dale answered. He looked at the hooded figure, "You having fun yet?"

The figure nodded and gestured for Dale to take his turn.

"What the hell is going on Dale?" Rick wanted to know.

"The powers that be figured this one wouldn't give you the information you needed. Your friends asked them to allow me to pop in and clear up any questions you had." Dale told him.

"This is bull Dale, why would things go so bad without Carol around."

Dale gave him a soft smile, "You really don't understand do you? Ok, this one showed you some of the group. Hershel got sick from a mutated version of the virus that ran through the prison, without Carol, there was no one to treat him. Beth, she was a lovely young lady but had several personal problems that are not mine to share. Carol was there for her as a substitute mother, gave her someone to talk to. Without Carol, Beth had no one that would understand."

Dale stopped for a second, "Glenn... Glenn and Maggie took on all the duties Daryl and Carol used to do. It broke them being under the strain. They lost their way from each other because of grief. The loss of not only Daryl and Carol but Hershel and Beth were just too much for them. Not to mention their baby died, because Carol wasn't here to help Maggie and Daryl wasn't here to make sure the baby had enough to eat."

Dale glanced away but continued "Michonne was supposed to form a bond with Carol like she did with Daryl. They would have been like sisters. Daryl was the one who had talked Michonne out of hunting the Governor, but without him there to focus her and without Carol's friendship, Michonne let her anger consume her and started hunting groups of bad people alone."

Rick looked a bit shell shocked at Dale words, "What about... What about Carl? Judith? Daryl and Carol? They had to have made it, right?"

The hooded figure's body seemed to be shaking; Rick realized it was with laughter.

Dale placed his hand on Rick's shoulder, "Come with me, I'll take you to them."

Another flash and the three were standing in the middle of a large ring.

Blood encrusted the floor, looking up Rick could seem the rabid faces of people, could hear their screams.

"Dale, where the hell are we now?"

Dale's tear stained eyes shifted away from Rick, "Just watch." Was all he said.

The screams and chants died down as a small cloaked figure stepped into the ring.

Rick tried to get closer, afraid of what he'd see, but Dale pulled him back.

"You really don't want to get closer, trust me on this."

The cloak whipped open and there stood Carol.

Scars running across her body and face, the woman Rick had known was no longer apparent in the person standing in front of him.

"Dale?"

"She got captured about 3 months after you left her. The people that took her…" Dale stopped as tears flowed. "They beat her, raped her and threw her into these fighting pits. She's quite the celebrity around here, with over a hundred confirmed kills to her name. Carol has been here for 3 years now Rick, this is her last fight."

Rick refused to watch this, keeping his eyes down he caught bits of what happened.

After putting up on hell of a fight, Carol was overwhelmed by two of the larger men she was fighting. Wounds covered her body as she lay dying.

Rick was finally able to move closer to her and heard her last words. "I love you Daryl, Sophia, mommies coming."

Dale joined Rick next to Carol's body. "She never stopped loving him and she never stopped missing Sophia. Come on you have a few more stops to make before you wake up."

Dale gently guided Rick away and with another flash, they found themselves on a hillside.

"Rick, I have to tell you, it's only going to get worse from here on out."

Rick pulled away from Dale, 'Worse? But we haven't seen my kids, we haven't seen Daryl! After what I've seen how can it get worse?!"

The hooded figure began to chuckle, the sound dark and gravelly.

"Shut it, they told me I could get him through this. You'll have your time." Dale reprimanded the specter before answering Rick.

"Rick, do you remember what Merle told ya about Daryl?"

Rick nodded afraid to speak.

"Watch and see what Daryl became without her."

As Rick watched a bent shadow appeared. It was thin, gaunt, and dirty.

Words dropped from the things lips, sounding more like the snarls of an animal. It sniffed the air, cocking its head as it moved. Nothing escaped the awareness of this creature. This was a primal beast, not animal, not human.

As it got closer Rick knew he was looking at Daryl or at least what became of Daryl. He could barely make out the words strung together as they were that Daryl was muttering. "I'llfindyouCarol, I'llfindyouCarol, takeyouhome, neverletyougo…"

"Why is he like this?"

Dale paused, "He's spent the last 6 years looking for her. He kills anything that gets in his way, walkers, animals, people. He doesn't know she died not far from here 3 years ago. He ran into a few new groups when he first left the prison, but wouldn't stay with anyone. He hasn't spoken to another person in a very long time. He just searches for her."

Rick watched as something triggered something in Daryl, the man dropped to a crouch, a soft snarl rolling from his lips.

Rick saw the walker Daryl had somehow sensed was close. It had been a female at one time.

Daryl's body twitched as it got closer. A glaze fell over his eyes.

"Dale, what's going to happen to him?" Rick moaned.

"He's about to give up, opt out." Dale said simply.

Rick watched as Daryl stood up, dropped his crossbow and ran to the walker.

It was heart breaking to watch as Daryl wrapped his arms around the dead thing pulled it in close as it began to bite him.

"I found you, baby. I'll never leave you again." Daryls dying words echoed through Ricks mind.

"Come on Rick, it's time to go."

**-Christmas-**

Rick screamed as his knees hit solid ground, Dale was gone, but the dark hooded figure stood there over him. Rick looked up at him, "I UNDERSTAND OK!"

Then Rick heard a shuffling sound and looked up to see himself, but much older. Rick stood up in disbelief, what had happened to him? He looked at the hooded figure, "What happened to me?"

Future Rick, muttered to himself, "Come on Dale, come on Glenn, let's go help Hershel outside. Lots to do on the farm. Might get Daryl to help us."

Rick shook his head, "I've lost my mind?"

The hooded figure nodded, pointing at the door to the common room as it opened and a grown hard looking Carl stepped into the room. He threw a few squirrels at his father, "Here you stupid dumb mother fucker, at least fucking clean these. Jesus, why do I even stay?"

Rick watched as his son, grabbed a few guns off a table and he snarled at future Rick, "I want those done when I get back."

Future Rick cringed when Carl stepped near him, like he was waiting for the boy to hit him. Rick shook his head looking at the hooded figure, "Where did everyone else go? Why aren't they here?"

The hooded figure pointed toward the door to the yard and Rick went out the door after future Carl. He stood at the top of the hill looking down at all the crosses. His eyes filling with tears, they were all gone.

Rick heard a familiar laugh and turned to see the governor, his hand on Rick's shoulder, "You're a leader after my heart! You did real good Rick. Bob took out a lot of people, because you couldn't see it was him until the end. He managed to kill Sasha almost right under your nose. Ended up killing each and every one of them, when you sent Carol away. You wanted to know what happened to Carl? He's a killing machine now; he killed Glenn and Maggie when they tried to tell you about what he was doing. Without Carol here to help him, he never got over losing his true love, his Lizzie. The girl wasn't all that right in the head mind you, she was trying to talk to walkers, her sister died trying to save her and Carl put Lizzie down his self."

Rick shook his head, "I'm NOTHING like you! Where's my daughter?"

The governor smiled sinisterly, "Oh she's there, out in the grave yard, that's why you're nuts walking around in there talking to dead people. A year after you kicked Carol out, she died. Without Carol here to help with her nutrition she died of starvation because none of you knew what to give her. She was allergic to the powder milk you were giving her; Carol would've known that, but not you. Nope you ruined them all. I'm so damn proud of you. You really were the cold ass hole Merle said you were."

Rick sobbed, his head spinning as he backed toward an open grave. The governor got real close to him and smiled, "See you in hell brother."

The governor shoved Rick and he fell back into the grave, but instead of dirt he was falling into flames, he was on his way to hell.

**-Christmas-**

Rick sat up with a scream, "NOOOOO!"

Hershel jerked awake next to him, "Rick it's fine, everything is fine. You just fell down the stairs when you hit your head!"

Rick looked at Hershel, his eyes wide, he grabbed the man hugging him hard, "Hershel you're alive!"

Hershel chuckled, "Well for now I am, but if you keep hugging me tight like that, might not be for long."

Rick grinned, "I can still change it! I can make it better! I have to find Daryl!"

Hershel smiled as he watched Rick run from the room, "Thank you Lord, whatever you did, thank you."

**There you go! REVIEW US!**


	4. A Miracle at Christmas

Chapter 4…A Miracle for Christmas

**Well Vicki and I both are so blown away by the response to this little story! We are having a blast writing it! I hope you guys like the next chapters! This one and then one more to show what happened in the end with Carol there with them. Sending you all hugs and hoping you are having a great day! Kaye and Vicki**

**-Christmas-**

Rick felt he had new life as he ran through the cell block. He didn't care that his head was killing him, he had to find Daryl. It was Christmas morning and he knew if they worked together they could find her. He ran into the common room and ran right into Maggie. She jumped, "Rick! You're awake!"

Rick smiled and pulled her into a big hug, "I am!" He pulled back looking at her, "And you're pregnant!"

Maggie's eyes filled up, "How did you know?"

Rick smirked, seeing Glenn get up from the table he had been sitting at, "Call it a guess, congratulations you two, but I need to find Daryl."

Glenn snickered at Rick's jovial mood, "He's still in the tombs with Michonne, but maybe you shouldn't go see him yet."

Rick smiled, opening the door to the tombs, "I have to see him, we're going to get Carol back."

With that he ran down the hallway, intent on finding Daryl and putting an end to all this madness.

Maggie and Glenn looked at each other, hope in both their eyes, "Glenn, do you think he meant it?"

Glenn nodded slowly, "I sure hope so babe." He pulled her in for a hug and held her as she cried happy tears. Carol was coming home and that was the best gift she could think of.

**-Christmas-**

Rick slowed as he approached the tombs, he saw Michonne leaning against a wall, her eyes focused on a small closet not far from her, she didn't turn to look at Rick, "You need to go back to the cellblock, he's not ready yet."

Rick sighed, "Why is he down here?"

Daryl growled inside the closet, he stood up and charged out into the hall, Michonne standing between him and Rick, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE? STUPID MOTHER FUCKER YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKIN' REMEMBER! THIS IS WHERE I FOUND HER LAST TIME! LAST TIME YA ALL GAVE UP ON HER!"

Rick's face paled, "I'm sorry…..I forgot….I didn't know…."

Daryl growled, "YOU DON'T KNOW MUCH DO YOU ASSHOLE?"

Michonne pushed against Daryl's chest, looking at his face, "She wouldn't want you to be upset like this. Yelling at him isn't going to help. Now calm down."

Daryl snarled at Rick, but stopped pushing against Michonne, his chest was heaving and Rick knew if he didn't tell Daryl what he came to tell him that the man just might kill him.

"Listen Daryl, I was wrong, I screwed this all up. I know that now. I know for a fact that Carol didn't do this."

Daryl paced behind Michonne, "That's what I've been fuckin' sayin'! Tell me somethin' I don't know."

Rick sighed, "It was Bob, he got Carol to cover for him. He told her he did it to protect the group, when he really did it because that box he carries around….well it's full of trophies."

Daryl stopped pacing and stared at Rick, "Trophies? You mean like from people?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah and I know that he might try to kill Sasha. We need to expose him and turn him over to Tyreese, let Tyreese do what he will with him. Then we go find Carol and bring her back."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him, "What's this 'we' shit?"

Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "I know about you two, don't ask me how but I do and I know NOW how much she means to everyone, but especially you. I'm sorry brother and I'll work the rest of my life to fix this. Now come on. Let's go talk to Tyreese."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "What about Merle? When ya left him? Or when ya was goin' to hand over 'chonne to the governor? Ya gonna make up for all that shit too?"

Rick sighed, "I'm not a good leader, war time maybe, but I can't make the right calls any other time. That's why there's a council and I'll say I'm sorry as many times as I can, do whatever you all want me too…just let me help you find her, bring home for Christmas."

Daryl shoved pass him, knocking into his shoulder, "Ya best hope we find her IN ONE PIECE!"

Rick bowed his head and knew that if they didn't find Carol, the future that the governor had shown him was going to come true and he wouldn't allow that to happen.

**-Christmas-**

Telling Tyreese about Bob had been a nightmare. The man raged for almost an hour, threatening to kill Rick for allow a man like Bob into the group. Threatening to kill him for forcing Carol out, threatening Daryl too. Rick understood the pain that Tyreese was going through, he had lost Lori and it drove him mad. But he promised Tyreese that he would have his chance to kill Bob, they just had to expose him for the murderer he was.

So Rick had Daryl get Bob, the man was in the clinic looking over things with Hershel. Daryl told Hershel he might want to come too. When the three men got into the common room, Rick sat at a table, surrounded by all the others, Bob's box was open and the trophies were spread out for everyone to see.

Bob felt fear rip through him, "HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S MINE!"

Tyreese held his hammer in his hand as he walked over and picked up the lock of Karen's hair, "And this is mine."

Bob was shocked, "I get a trial or something! You're good people, you can't just kill me."

Rick chuckled, motioning for the others to clear out, "But this isn't like it was before. You killed them and ENJOYED IT, then you played on Carol's natural sense of motherly love and she protected you! I'm sorry Bob; it's out of my hands."

Bob turned just in time to see Tyreese's hammer come down and slam into his face. Daryl watched his eyes fixed on Tyreese as the man ripped apart what had been Bob. Bob never even had a chance to scream when the hammer came down on his head, he just slumped to the floor and it was over.

Daryl looked over at Rick, "I'm leavin'."

Rick nodded, "I'm coming with you."

**-Christmas-**

Rick led them to where he had seen Carol in the dream that Merle and Andrea showed him. He stood there watching as Daryl scanned the ground, the man's eyes taking in everything. Daryl pointed toward the woods, "She went this way."

Rick and Michonne had to run to keep with him, Rick knew that Daryl was close to finding her; he could feel it in his bones. When they got to a clearing they saw an old RV and several old rusted out cars. Daryl moved slowly toward the RV, his eyes focused on the door.

Daryl opened the door and crept into the RV Rick and Michonne following close behind. No one said anything as he made his way into the back of the RV. Rick felt his heart jump in his chest at the sight before him. There laying on the bed, curled into a pillow was Carol. She was dirty and covered in walker muck, but she was alive. Rick watched, this time with open eyes as Daryl knelt down next to her on the bed, he wondered how he missed it all this time.

**-Christmas-**

Daryl knelt down slowly, afraid if he moved too fast she might disappear. He could tell from the way she looked, she had fought hard to survive. His hand went to her head, running his fingers through her hair. She snapped awake with a gasp and raised her knife, but Daryl was ready, he caught her wrist. Smirking at her, "Where ya been woman? Been lookin' for ya."

Carol sobbed, dropping the knife she threw her arms around his neck, "OH GOD….I DIDN'T KNOW….I WAS SO SCARED…I TRIED TO…I DIDN'T DO IT…..I WAS….."

Daryl held her cradling her against his chest, "I know ya didn't do it. Bob did it; it's all been sorted out. I'm sorry I wasn't there baby doll, but I'm here now." Daryl pulled away his thumbs wiping at her tears, "I'm here but when we get home and things have calmed down, ya and me are gonna have a long ass talk about how much ya do for others."

Carol nodded, her hands gently caressing his scruff, she smiled at him, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Daryl huffed, "Don't ya know that this shit is forever woman? Ain't nowhere ya could go I wouldn't follow, ain't losin' your ass again."

His lips crushed hers, loving the feel of her against him. Back right where she belonged.

**-Christmas-**

Rick stood in awe of the two lovers, watching as they whispered to each other, held each, declared their love in all those small touches he had messed before. He felt Michonne's hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's give them a minute."

Rick nodded, he stopped at the door, watching for one more minute as the two became one in that moment. Rick guessed they had always been one, but now there was no hiding it. Rick headed outside the old RV, glad that for once he did the right thing. He looked up and saw the visitors he had the night before, standing at the tree line. Dale, Lori, Shane, Merle, and Andrea, hell even the governor was there, one by one they all waved to him and turned heading into the woods. The governor stayed the longest, he smirked at Rick and nodded his head, "Don't forget, or you'll end up being me."

Rick nodded his head, he wouldn't forget, he didn't want to end up like the governor. He wanted to live his life as a good, but he knew he needed to make things right with Carol first.

**-Christmas-**

While Rick and Michonne waited for the reunited couple, Rick had to ask," did you know about them?"

Michonne flashed her rare and beautiful smile at the man "Yes, I did. Why didn't you?"

"I don't know how I missed it, but it's been there a long time. Which one told you?"

That smile was followed by a chuckle, "They didn't have to tell me, I noticed it when I first got there. That day he found her and brought her back to y'all."

Rick remembered that day, the relief he felt when he saw her, the hard desperate hug of happiness. He really had lost his way when he forgot those memories.

Michonne spoke again, "when Daryl and I would be out hunting the Governor, Daryl would talk about her sometimes. He never really said anything concrete, but I could tell he loved her. You know you're going to have to figure out how to make this right. If she doesn't come back with us, he won't either."

"I know I need to make it right, I want to make it right. I…I kind of forgot how important she is to the group." Rick finished sheepishly.

They turned at the sound of the RV door opening.

Daryl stood with Carol an arm wrapped around her, Daryl looked lighter and happier than Rick ever remembering him looking. He definitely did not look anything like the "future" Daryl.

Rick wanted to rush over and throw his arms around the small woman, but something held him back. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt coolness directed at him from Carol.

"Carol, I'm happy we found you. It's time to go home." Rick tried to ease into the conversation he knew was coming.

Carol tensed at his words and burrowed a bit tighter into Daryl's side.

"I thought you told me no one would want me there, that if it was just you, Carl and Judith you wouldn't have me there."

Daryl and Michonne both tossed Rick looks of disgust.

Daryl angled his body to offer Carol more shelter while Michonne turned to Rick.

"You said that to her?" she asked shocked.

Rick ignored Michonne's question for the moment while trying to get closer to Carol.

"Carol, I made a mistake. We know you didn't kill Karen and David. We just need to take you home."

"That's not my home anymore, Rick. You took it from me. You took Lizzie and Mika from me. You took the only family I had away from me. You took Daryl away from me!" Carol was yelling by the end.

Daryl looked down at his mate, "Baby, we can go get the girls and leave. Just us, if you want."

Rick knew he had to keep Carol at the prison, he couldn't face the loss of all those closest to him. He needed to make it up to this small but mighty woman, right all the wrongs he had done to her.

"Carol, I fucked up! Please, we can work this out. We need you to come home, I need you to come home. Everything's a mess without you. Jude, Carl, the girls, Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, we all need you to come home. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to right the wrongs I've done to you. Please come home."

Michonne stepped between Rick and Carol, "Carol, let's go home. We can straighten everything out back at the prison. If you and yours leave, I'll go with you. Right now we need to get you back to the girls and Daryl here really needs some sleep. Let's just go home."

Carol looked up at Daryl and saw how tired he was, she looked at Michonne and saw nothing but empathy.

"Rick, I'll come back, but you need to know, things aren't going to be the same between us maybe ever again."

Rick nodded in agreement, "Carol I swear, I'll make it up to you somehow. I'm sorry, so fucking sorry."

Carol gave Daryl one last squeeze before slipping free, "I need to grab the supplies I have here and then we can go."

She reached for Daryl's hand and they went back into the RV to get the supplies.

Rick realized at that moment Daryl and Carol would never be comfortable without being within reach of each other. Gone was the subterfuge, the shyness. They would never be like Glenn and Maggie, but there would be no denying they were together.

After everything was ready, Daryl leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Carol's lips. "Let's go home baby."

**Christmas**

The trip home was quiet, except for the slight murmur of Daryl and Carol talking. They sat in the back of the car, heads together, lost in a world that was made just for them.

As they pulled up to the gate, a crowd formed.

When the car pulled into the yard, Daryl and Carol got out, squeals of joy of rolled over the yard.

Tears filled many eyes as they rushed to grab her in all-encompassing hugs. Everyone was trying to talk to her at once.

Lizzie and Mika were pushed to the front of the crowd and Carol dropped to her knees and pulled her girls close. Daryl copied Carol's movement and wrapped his arms around his family.

Hershel hobbled over to take his turn, followed quickly by Beth, Glenn, Maggie and Carl.

Rick stood off to the side watching the happy reunions. Rick couldn't remember a better Christmas. Just as a snow flake fell to the ground, Michonne slipped up next to him, nudged him with her elbow and whispered "God bless us, everyone."

**REVIEW US! One more chapter to go! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I have feels!**


	5. EpilogueGod Bless Us

Chapter 5…..Epilogue…God Bless Us

**Well this is it! We adore you guys and hope you enjoyed this little Chirstmas Caryl. Leave us some love for this little story! We really tried to give you a different twist on an old classic. We think you will like the end! We did. Super hugs and Holiday hopes for all you! Vicki and Kaye**

**-Christmas-**

_Ten years later…_

Life and love have a way of surprising you and No one was more surprised than Rick.

Looking back at all the changes, both good and bad, that had happened over the last ten years, Rick fully understood how much this group had come to mean to him. Especially a tiny, fierce woman that because of his pride and arrogance, was almost lost to them all.

He never forgot the night the ghosts of friends, loved ones and a person he never wanted to become had set him back on his course. Their faces would stay etched in his mind as he travelled along the path of life.

They had left the prison 6 years ago having turned it over to Tyreese and Sasha to run. The core group, his family, had all decided to travel on, to many memories, too much pain was wrapped up in the prison.

The new life they had forged in the mountains was hard but fulfilling. Working together they found a small cabin resort and turned it into a small compound that now held almost fifty. Rick never sat on the council, though he was asked for his input from time to time, he just couldn't take the reigns again, he wouldn't.

Hershel had survived the illness with Carol's help and had enjoyed 8 more years with his family. He made sure to pass on all his medical knowledge to Carol, who in turn taught others. He had gotten the chance to hold 3 of his grandchildren, when he finally passed, it was during the night, a smile on his lips.

Beth had met a young man amongst the groups of survivors they had come across over the years. Ben was strong yet gentle and perfect for Beth. Hershel was lucky enough to have seen her marry and Beth and Ben gave him three grandchildren, one that Hershel got to hold, one that was named after him.

Glenn and Maggie's love never died, it only grew stronger as each child added to their family.10 years later, Glenn was surrounded by women. Five girls to keep their daddy on his toes. But Glenn wouldn't trade his life for the world.

Carl and Lizzie got married in a quick and quiet ceremony, attended by those closest to them. Carl had asked Carol to perform the service. They were expecting their first child. The night that Carl had told Daryl, Rick had held his breath, but Daryl just nodded and smirked, pulling Carl into an embrace. But Rick knew that Daryl and Carl always did share a very deep bond.

Judith continued to grow and thrive, enjoying having so many children to play with. While they would never know who her biological father was, it didn't matter. She continues to look more and more like Lori every day. And much to Rick's displeasure she had every boy her age in the compound knocking at their door.

Rick's biggest surprise was learning to love again. Somehow a silent warrior with a sword on her back and a smile that could light up the world, wormed her way into his heart. Sometimes he had a twinge, thinking he was being unfaithful to Lori, but remembering her words from that night long ago, Rick took that chance and was very grateful he did.

Michonne and Carol bonded like Dale said they would. They were thick as thieves and could make their men crazy. She established a connection to Carl and Judith as well. She still took great delight in teasing Daryl, but always had his back. Rick learned more about her every day and could say while he had loved Lori, he knew Michonne was it for him.

Daryl and Carol never had children of their own but had taken in 6 orphans counting Lizzie, Mika and Luke. They never married officially saying they didn't need to. They were together and that was all that mattered. Daryl rarely let her out of his sight and she didn't mind. As the years moved forward their bond got tighter if that was possible. No one ever doubted these two loved each other.

Carol was right that night, things were never the same between Rick and her, but they had gotten better. Daryl was not able to put his "bromance" with Rick back together either. While they were polite and kindly to Rick, neither would ever blindly trust him again. But with the help of Lizzie and Carl, they were all able to be a family, spending holidays and even laughing over the kid's when they fought. Young love was never an easy thing.

Rick's life was so much better than he had anticipated. He had his son and daughter and the love of an amazing woman. He still felt a sense of loss over the damage he had caused between himself and Daryl and Carol, but accepted what they were willing to offer.

Christmas Eve came again, Rick stood outside on the porch watching the snow come down. Off in the distance he could see Daryl and Carol walking along the lake, hand in hand. Michonne came out and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Thinking about the past and how I almost screwed all of this up." He said nodding his head to where Daryl and Carol were.

Michonne looked over just in time to see the couple stop in their walk. Daryl pulled Carol close and kissed her. There was nothing better than watching the two of them. They weren't all over each like Glenn and Maggie, but if you watched close, you saw them. Saw their hearts reflected there in each other's eyes.

"You never did tell me what happened that night to change your mind." Michonne prompted him. She had asked a few times over the years, but he couldn't tell her.

"You're right," he said, "I learned how important one person could be in the lives of so many."

"You going to tell me now?" she asked.

"You know what, maybe I will. After I got knocked out…."

**-Christmas-**

Off in the distance watching them, unknown to the two couples were their friends, the ones that helped Rick pull back together the pieces after his mistake of banishing Carol. Standing next to Merle, her little angel face glowing, was Sophia. She had been the one that had pulled them all together and she had silently unknown to Rick been there that night with him. She was the one that shoved him toward those stairs, making sure the others could visit him.

Merle put his hand on her shoulder, "Ya did real good little one."

Sophia looked up at Merle and beamed, "I really did it. They're both so happy."

Andrea sighed, leaning into Merle, "But she still thinks of you."

Sophia nodded, "She'll always think of me, until we're together again. But for now she got the one thing she always needed, someone to love her."

Dale chuckled, "Yup, they both needed that."

Lori wrapped her arm around Shane, "And Rick's happy too."

Sophia smiled at Lori, "He really is."

The governor groaned, "Every Christmas we do this! Can't we get back now?"

Sophia walked toward him and smirked, "Yes, come on everyone, we'll see them again next year."

Merle stood there the longest, watching his little brother as he swung his woman around. Daryl and Carol laughing hard, hugging each other. Merle smirked, "That's a way brother, stay safe and love her."

Merle felt a small hand in his and looked down to see Sophia, she smiled at him, "Come on Uncle Merle, everyone matters, every single one of us. And I know my Christmas wouldn't be right if you stood here all night and weren't there to celebrate with me and Aunt Andrea."

Merle laughed, picking the girl up, "Let's go tiny Tim. Ya and all your Christmas miracle shit."

Sophia squealed as he tickled her stomach, she glanced back once more at her mother and Daryl. "God Bless us everyone."

**No matter who you are, you are important. One person can make a difference in another's life. Happy Holidays and Brightest blessing! Kaye and Vicki**


End file.
